Dipper Falls
by BJsprite
Summary: something i wrote.


Dipper Falls by BJsprite

* * *

It was a nice day in the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Dipper was spying on that bitch Wendy with binoculars. She was making out with that text addict Tambry.  
Dipper had a huge boner and wanted to join to make it a threeway but he knew it wouldn't happen since he was too big of a faggish queer to ask. Suddenly Grunkle Stan began to yell from downstairs. "DIPPER! OLD MAN MCGUCKET IS ON CRACK AND HE WON'T FUCKING LEAVE GET RID OF HIM FOR ME!" Dipper yelled back "IM BUSY! JUST DO IT YOURSELF YOU FUCKTARD!" Stan got pissed off and decided to teach Dipper a lesson by spanking him with his massive dildo. He ran upstairs to find Dipper masturbating to Wendy and Tambry. "you perverted little shit! now your going to get double the spanking!" Dipper was horrified of his 69 year old dildo and decided to make up a lie to avoid it. "Grunkle Stan, i saw Gideon taking a massive dump in the back of the mystery shack earlier." Stan turned mad as hell. "that little shit! im going to punish him by shoving this dildo up his tiny poophole!" He quickly ran out of the room. Dipper sighed in relief and looked out the window only to find a complete boner killer. That stupid mofo Robbie joined the two sluts for a threeway!

"oh hell no!" said Dipper. He quickly ran downstairs and out the door to the slutty threeway. "Robbie get off of them! i cant jerk my meat with you in the way! " Robbie said "No! im finally losing my virginity to these bitches and im not going to let you fuck it up like last time!" Dipper turned red from embarressment as he reminded him of the time when he tried to stop Robbie from having oral sex with Wendy but failed miserably after he came all over Robbie from excitement. "Well that won't happen again! I Love Wendy and i wanna fuck her like there's no tomorrow." said Dipper. "Good luck doing her with that pebble sized weiner haha!" exclaimed Robbie. Dipper turned even more red and ran away unsatisfied and horny. He returned to his room and started crying like a bitch with mascara running down his cheeks. Just then, Mabel walked in with her lesbo friends Candy and Grenda and began to take pictures of Waddles wearing a bikini. Dipper got pissed off at all the giggling and told them to shut the fuck up. They didn't listen as they were too busy being there carefree selves to give two shits. Dipper decided to go downstairs to continue his bitchfit.

Once he got downstairs he saw Soos masturbating to Grunkle Stan nudes he had saved on his laptop. "oh shit Dipper!" he exclaimed. He quickly switched to porn as it was easier to explain. Dipper just ignored him and went into the kitchen. He was shocked to find Grunkle Stan, Gideon, and Old Man McGucket laying  
on top of each other butt naked. "Whoa! i guess Gideon really did take a shit in the back." thought Dipper. He walked over to the fridge and tripped over Stan's dildo. This caught the attention of the three gay lovers and got turned on by Dipper.

Stan's erection lifted Gideon up in the air. "Hey Dipper wanna join? we could use an extra butt buddy!" asked Stan. "No you three faggots gross me out however Soos is in the other room if you wanna fuck with him." said Dipper. The thought of fucking Soos made the three butt buddies extremely horny. They left the kitchen to go fuck with Soos. A large amount of moaning was soon heard. "well now that they're busy i better go upstairs to see if Mabel and her annoying dykes calmed down" thought Dipper. He went upstairs and opened the door only to find Mabel and her friends dressed as hos while Waddles was a pimp. Candy was snorting cocaine off of Waddles's ass. She then OD'd and died. Mabel looked over to Dipper "Hey Dipper! were playing Pimps and Hos wanna join? You could be the male prostitute." "ok!" said Dipper. He ripped off his clothes to reveal his thong which made Mabel and Grenda orgasm. Mabel turned on the radio and that song by that queer band Several Times played. Dipper began to give Waddles a sexy lapdance. His dick began to flop all over the place which made Mabel and Grenda even more horny. He then to thrust his pelvis which made Grenda explode from the biggest orgasm of her pathetic life. The explosion freaked Mabel out and so she shot herself in the face. Waddles then left Dipper so he could finally have his way with Mabel. "Great now im officially a loner." said Dipper. Suddenly Dipper burst into flames and jumped out the window. He landed straight on his erection and died. The killer was revealed to be that Illuminati fag Bill Cipher. "Now that everyone in the shack is dead i can finally have this place to myself!"

He eventually turned the Mystery Shack into a whorehouse where bitches and hos could hang out and chill with Bill Cipher being the master pimp. He eventually died from alcholism and the place was shut down. Then that spoiled bitch Pacifica Northwest turned it into a huge ass mansion made only for her pet hamster.

The End.


End file.
